Conventional broadband splitters implement a reflective switch element between an input and an amplifier path. Such a configuration has been used in an N-way active splitter, such as M/A-COM Technology Solutions Holdings, Inc, Part No. MAAM-009879 (2-way), MAAM-009450 (3-way), MAAM-009778 (4-way), MAAM-009779 (5-way), MAAM-010263 (6-way) and MAAM-010237 (8-way). An example of such a design can be found in publication “A Novel Integrated DPDT and 3-Way Active Splitter With A Unique Unpowered Loop through State For Broadband Applications”, published October 2009, on pages 270-273 of Microwave Integrated Circuits Conference, 2009, EuMIC 2009, European, the appropriate portions of which are hereby incorporated by reference. When the switch is off, or isolated, the path is not terminated in the characteristic impedance of the system. In the unbiased state of operation, the isolation of the amplifier switch is limited to the off impedance of the circuit. The switch is terminated with the impedance of the amplifier when in the unbiased state. At certain frequencies, a resonance can occur in the default-on insertion loss, output to input isolations, and output to output isolations of such an active splitter.
It would be desirable to implement a broadband switch that eliminates resonance drawbacks and/or extends the operating frequency range while still maintaining device functionality.